


Lady Smaug

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Fanart, Female Smaug, Gen, Illustrations, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Fem!SmaugIllustration for fan fiction“The Secret of Erebor’s Castle”.Drawn in 2015
Kudos: 1





	Lady Smaug

  
  


**Леди Смауг**  
Иллюстрация к фанфику [“Tайны замка Эребор”](https://yadi.sk/i/yUkqlIL6ibiEa).  
Нарисовано в 2015 году.


End file.
